Gay? Lesbian? Bisexual? Who knows! 2
by FaithandCourtney
Summary: Second story bout this
1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 1

Chapter 1

"this is perfect... if only jayson could se me now..."

"Too bad he's dead..." jack mumbled underneath his breath..

"WHAT?!"

"Don't be mad"

"What would I have to be mad about? Wait you didn't. Did you?"

"Im sorry. I didn't want him in the way"

"In the way of what"

"Of us, I want all of you. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Are you kidding me. A man who would kill for me is a perfect man." Ryker said kissing jack again. The wedding ended and the newly wed couple drove to their apartment. Jack got into bed and read a book, while Ryker flipped through a house magazine. He found a beautiful house on a beach right next to a bright blue ocean. Ryker showed this to Jack."its only 10 minutes away, and has got a beautiful view."

" Ok, in the morning we can check it out." Said Jack he kissed Ryker on the forehead and the newly married couple fell asleep in each other's arms...


	2. Chapter 2

Ryker had called the home owner that morning and scheduled to meet. Jack and Ryker got into the car and drove off. When they got there the lady was already there. "Hi" said Jack.

" hi " said the lady. She gave them a tour of the hose and it was beautiful. It had everything they wanted. And it was only $20000. Jack and Ryker paid for the house and went back to their apartment to pack. They got everything into the car and drove to their knew home. It wasn't that crowded so there were no annoying neighbors. They started to unpack. They had to have a lunch break and then continued. After everything was packed the lovers jumped onto their new and larger bed. Jack flipped through the tv channels and eventually settled on Harry Potter. Ryker was writing, he wanted to write a book because he has always wanted to be an author. He was almost finished he was just still looking for a publishing company. That night the couple went to bed as usual but nothing could have prepared them for the events that would follow the evening.


	3. Chapter 3(pay attention)

Ryker woke up in the hospital. Beside him Jack was sitting crying. "Don't cry" said Ryker. Jack looked up and cried even more. He hugged his husband and kissed him. Ryker was still sore but didn't care. He was with jack again. He saw the many stitches on his wrists. The nurse came in, "His vitals are steady. He should be able to go in a few hours."

"Thank you," said jack crying. The nurse nodded and left.

"J-Jack.." said Ryker.

"Y-Yes?" Said Jack.

" I hate this fucking hospital" jack let out a small laugh. He waited with Ryker the entire time and never left his side. Then a police officer came in."The man who did this to you. His name is Adam Lockheart, his is currently on his way to prison."

" Lockheart? Like our old prince-able." Said Jack.

"It seems so." Said the office leaving. The nurse came in and said" you can go home now" jack thanked her and helped Ryker into the car. Ryker knew that what ever happened now, he would always have Jack. Ryker got home and immediately got into bed. Jack made him dinner in bed and Ryker fell asleep. He woke up with out jack. In jacks place lay a note.

Good morning babe. I'm out getting groceries. I will be back soon. And please try not to get hurt.

-Jack3

Ryker put the note back and carefully went downstairs to look at the ocean. He saw children playing with their parents, building sand castles and swimming. That made Ryker want a child even more. He had always wanted a child or children. Weather he was alone or with someone. He had just gotten a cup of coffee when jack came in the door. He didn't know Ryker was awake so he carefully walked through the house to the kitchen. "I'm awake" Said Ryker scaring jack. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Ryker on the cheek. He put up all the groceries and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Did you get my note" he said sitting down next to Ryker.

"Yes. You are a true poet my love" Ryker joked. He took a sip of his coffee and turned to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jack asked hugging his hubby.

"Of course... like you" Ryker replied kissing his husband. Then they both saw a little girl run across the beach. Then, she fell. "We have to help her jack " Ryker said looking straight at the girl. They both ran down the steps to help the girl. However, there was already a woman there with her. The woman had reddish blond hair and a very light skin... "oh..." Ryker said going up the stairs back to his porch where his husband was. Then another girl came. She had brown hair and it was very long.

"Is Madison ok?" The brown-haired girl asked the other girl.

"Yes I think our little angel is fine." The redish blond haired girl replied. Then Ryker came down to help and introduce himself. "Hello! I'm Ryker!" He said

"Maddie go inside, mommy has to take care of something..." the red haired girl said," you too Stella" she said giving the brown haired girl a kiss.

"Do you-"

"Why did you have to move in next to me Ryker?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your still with the man that raped you.." she said still turned around back to Ryker. At this point jack came down.

"What?"

"You still don't remember me... I guess you just forget what the feeling of being kissed by a female feels like!" She said turning around. But before Ryker or jack could say anything she kissed Ryder. This made jack try and shoot the woman. It only hit her shoulder, but she was still injured. "JACK!!" He yelled. Then the other woman and her daughter came out.

"Mommy!!" Madison announced," You monster!!" She also said looking straight at Ryker. Then all the memories of Coroline came back... "oh my gosh..." Ryker said getting teary

"What?" Jack said

"That's coral..."

"Coral?"

"Coroline!"

"I'm in love with someone who doesn't know I exist. And it's you yes it's true you don't even know it. I can't ever win... am I invisible? Should I let it go. Am I just another crazy laying on the low?" Coroline asked Ryder."am why impisable?"(am I invisible in Maddie talk)Maddie finished. Then he knew it was her and started crying." It's too late, I found new love..." she said looking at the brown haired girl, Stella.


	5. Chapter 5

This only made Ryker want a child more. "Jack?" He said after they got home.

"What honey?"

"I want a baby"

"What?" Jack replied trying not to laugh.

"I want a baby!"

"Ok fine... I'll get you a child one way or another..." he mumbled. The next day Ryker awoke to the sound of screams. They sounded like a child. He went to the basement where e heard the screams. He found jack and a chair. There was a girl screaming. She had red brown hair and freckles. Her hair was down with a small braid in the front. She looked like she was crying. She had a light blue one-piece swim swim suit on with a light purple skirt that Ryker thought was also a piece of swim-wear. "Jack? What are you doing?"

"This is her. This is your child..."

"What? Did you adopt her?"

"Yeah... sure"

"I-I-I don't know what to say! Thank you?"

"No problem..."

"The only question I have is," Ryker asked ,"why is she crying?"

"She came from an ummm ABUSIVE family! Yeah!"

"Ok... so what do we call her?"

"Ummm... how about... carol?"

"No," Ryker said starting to get teary again," I don't like that."

"Ok how bout Emily?"

"That's a good idea! Well name her Emily!"

The next day Ryker came out of his room and saw Emily sitting there on the bay-window looking out at the ocean..., crying.

"What's wrong Emma? Are you ok?"

"I-I miss mommy!"

"Who's your mommy?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Emily tell daddy-"

"YOUR NOT DADDY!"

"JACK! You go to time out!" Jack ran into the room and watched as Emily ran to the other room. "What happened here?"

"S-She.." Ryker burst into tears," she said I w-wasn't h-her d-d-da-dad!"

"What!?!?" Jack replied with thunder in his voice.

"I sent her to her room..."

"I'll talk to her-"

"NO! Let me..." Ryker announced.

"Ok... just be careful"

flash back chapter 5-7ish "Ok just be careful..."

He remembered corals voice. Then he went to check on his crying child.

"Hey em, are you ok?" He asked the crying toddler.

"DONT CALL ME EM! MY NAMES-"

"DONT SCREAM AT ME YOUNG GIRL!" Emily then squealed, scared she started crying. Ryker saw the Coroline side in her. She must be corals child. But- wait... oh my gosh...


	6. Chapter 6

Did jack steal Em?

"Umm...M...Maddie?" Ryder said trying to remember her name. Emily/Maddie started whimpering.

"GO AWAY!!" She screamed in his face. He ran out. The next day Ryder has been looking for jack but couldn't find him. He couldn't find Emily either. He was walking around the house when he herd a voice. It spoke,"

Going to kill me going to kill me...

(Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of posies, ashes ashes-)

Hair is curling

Scissors are cutting

Skin is ripping

Teeth are grinding

Kids are running

Knives go scraping

The Blood is dripping...

The blood is dripping...

The blood is dripping...

I wake up in a hospital bed

I look around to see.

A room decorated with dread.

I look to the stinging of my knee

The blood comes dripping

The blood comes dripping.

The blood comes dripping

To the right of me I see

My girlfriend sitting there

Emotionlessly

No one seemed to care.

A boy entered the room

His hair a dark brown.

He ran to get a loom

The blood drips down the blood drips down.

I stare at my ceiling once again, with 100 thoughts. "Maybe he knows who I am?" "actually, probably not"... I walk down the hall with my head down low Scared to meet his eyes Even when I hear his voice, I'm swarmed with butterflies... It's impossible to get you off my mind! I think about 100 thoughts and you are 99 I've understood that you will never be mine, and that's fine... I'm just breaking inside

I walk to the rooftop

Everything peaceful.

The birds chirping

I'm about to drop

Someone catches me

It's a girl.

Her dark drown hair blowing in the wind.

My girlfriend came to save me.

I had known to look behind me

How silly I had been

On the bridge I was. Standing on the edge

My girlfriend started to slip."

"Coral?" Ryker thought out loud. Silence was through the house until Ryker saw something. A small pool of blood started dripping out of the closet in the hallway...

So, there's actually a backstory to this chapter. When I was little, I had a friend named lylia. She was adorable. Sadly, she's not with us anymore. She slipped off a bridge and died. In the "song" that *enter name here* is singing in the closet, it says,"Her dark drown hair blowing in the wind.

My girlfriend came to save me.

I had known to look behind me

How silly I had been

On the bridge I was. Standing on the edge

My girlfriend started to slip."

This is originally about lylia. The characters are based off real people. The character Ryker is my friend. The girl Stella is a mix of Lylia and my friend Jenna. Coroline is me. Maddison is my 4 yr old cousin Emily. Jack... well I have no clue. He was made by the person Ryker is based off of. And welp that's all for today.


	7. Chapter7

"C-Coroline? A-are you in the closet?!" Ryker said starting to tremble...

Silence...

"D-daddy? Is mommy here?" Emily said slowly stepping into the door frame.

"N-No!," He said," you... you need to go get d-daddy's phone... Now." Ryker replied still standing back to Emily. She quickly ran out of the room. Ryker stepped a little closer to the closet. Then he heard the front door open and close. He stopped in his tracks. He heard 2 voices and then heard Emily squeal. Ryker slowly got up and entered the hallway. He walked a little and down the stairs, only to meet face to face with jack.

"Oh, thank god your okay" he said hugging his husband. But something was off. He wasn't the normal jack. It was like this was a clone with no emotion. Jack just shrugged Ryker off him, grabbed Emily by her wrist and pulled her up the stairs. She started crying when she passed Ryker. Ryker knew that this wasn't jack. He new jack would never do something like that to their daughter. Yet again this wasn't actually their daughter... he followed them upstairs. Every step sent fear down his spine. 'What could he be doing?' Ryker silently asked himself.

"Why did you scream at daddy?!" Jack yelled

"IM SORRY!!! PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!!" 'Emily' screamed in between tears.

"You should be punished..."

"NO!! Please! I won't do it again!!!!!! Please no!" 'Emily' pleaded. It sure sounded like she wanted to get out of there. Ryker looked around the corner. He saw 'Emily' tied in a chair with jack holding something up to her face.

"Say it. SAY IT!" Jack screamed. Each time bringing the picture closer to 'Emily's' face.

"FINE!!I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!," 'Emily said, now sobbing," I NEVER LOVED YOU! I DONT NEED YOU!!"

"Good girl~" jack said. He took the photo and threw it to the ground. He walked up closer to 'Emily'. He held his hand and...and he slapped her. 'NO STOP!' Ryker silently said to himself. Jack then let 'Emily' free from the chair. She ran down stairs. Ryker slowly moved to the closet. After he settled there Jack looked around and went down stairs. Ryker peaked out of the closet. He saw it was clear to go. He got out of the closet fully, then he saw the picture on the ground. He couldn't believe what he saw...


	8. Chapter8

This is probably the longest chapter in both books. This has the flashback of Maddie's birth. The full thing for those people that wanted to read it. -A.C.S

—————————————————————

The picture was of Coroline and Stella. Coral was pregnant with Maddison at the time. Attached was a video. He took the flash drive to his computer and it was their wedding. When Coroline went into active labor.

"The day of the wedding. Coral was in the room with Ryker. She was helping him get ready. Stella was helping jack. Coroline was tying the lace on Rykers dark blue dress when she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"Ow!" Coral screamed. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Are you ok? You don't look normal."

"Yes I'm *breath* fine. Ah*breath*hhhh!" Coral was on the floor at this point. Ryker ran out to get Stella. A small gush of water spilled on the floor when Coroline tried to get up. She cleaned it up and let it be. Ryker ran in a few mins after. He saw her on a chair. Stella ran to her wife and hugged her. "It will be ok... you need to get to the hospital." Stella said in a comforting voice. She sounded like a different person.

"No I'm fine! I need to be here for this!" Coral insisted

"Ok but if you have any contractions than call me!"

"Fine."

Ryker moves over to the left letting Stella out.

Once Stella was on the other side of the building coral let out a sigh of relief.

"You need to go to the hospital. Your probably going into labor!" Ryker told coral but she did not listen.

"No I'm ok! AHHH!!" She screamed, tears now rolling down her face. Red liquid streamed onto the floor. Coral collapsed and fell onto the floor.

"Your in labor coral!! Go. To. The. Hospital!" Ryker covered his mouth he didn't realize he was just hurting her more. She stood up to finish the lace. A little streak of blood dripped down her leg. Ryker noticed and made sure she sat down. He wanted to make sure she was ok. She squealed in pain. Every two minutes or so she's squeal or scream out in pain... she took her shorts off to cool herself down. he couldn't bear to see her like that. Eventually it got so bad that she couldn't move. She setup pillows around herself, now on the floor, she was going to give Birth on his wedding day. He new she was about to give birth. "*breaths heavily* AHH!! Ryker, AHHHHH!!" He ran to jacks room. Jack was in a tux with a red rose in his pocket.

"STELLA!!"

"What is it nowFlynn' (Flynn was the nickname she gave him)?"

"CORALS IN LABOR!" He said dialing 911.

"What?"

"SHES IN LABOR!!! SHES CRYING CUZ OF THE PAIN!! Come quick!" Stella ran as fast as she could to Coroline. On the way she herd screams. Her wife was on the floor when she came in coral was on the verge of passing out. Stella could see she was crowning.

"Ryker, get me 3 towels, 2 blankets, and tin foil." He did so and then left. He waited outside the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ow ow ow ow ow!" He heard through the door.

"Ryker I know your there, either come in or don't." He stepped into the room. The towels were under coral. There was a blanket around coral. This kept her warm. Ryker called 911 again.

"Babe, you can't push! We're not gonna have this baby here! Come one, it will only be 15 minuets until the EMT's get here." Stella said in a comforting voice. At this point Ryker and Jack we're outside the room. Ryker was on the verge of crying. Stella came out of the room and shut the door. "Ryker, she's gonna have the baby.. today."

"But-"

"We can't stop time she's gonna have it today. She's in active labor. All she has to do is push like three times and she'll have the baby."

"This isn't good." Jack remarked," so she's fully dilated?"

"No shes 8 1/2 centimeters. But if she pushes-" Stella stoped mid sentence and started crying. Ryker came over and hugged her. Stella whispered in his ear," she... she could die..." she pushed herself off him and ran inside the room. Then Ryker heard her scream Coroline a few times. He ran In the room. She was on the floor, her legs crossed. "She could have her baby any minute!" Ryker blirted out. Stella got on her knees next to her. "It's gonna be okay coral. Your okay-"

"Mmmmmmmm! Ahh!" Coroline said biting her lip," OWWWWWW!" She said jumping a little.

"Coral, babe, I need you to open your legs so I can see how far along you are." Stella said looking at corals face. She slowly opened her legs. There was a lot of blood. Stella looked right at her Vagina. She put her fingers on it. ," Coroline, your gonna have this baby NOW... Your 10 1/2 centimeters dilated. Your gonna have this baby. Maddison is coming weather you like it or not..." Ryder and jack looked at each other then back at Stella and Coral. Stella looked back at Ryker. She had worry in her eyes. He could tell she was scared. She looked back to Coroline who was now holding her hand to her vagina. "Please. No. AHHHHHHHHHH!!! OWWWWWWWWWWW! It hurts so bad!!" Coral said screaming. Ok next contraction you have, Coral, you need to push."

"O-okay..." coral said sobbing," Mmmmmmmmmmmm. AHHHH!!"

"PUSH PUSH PUSH!!"

"AHH! OWW! Stella! I can't do this!! It hurts to much!"

"Yes you can! You just have to push! Maddie is crowning. Your almost there. Three more pushes!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

OWWWWWWWWWW!!!! AHHH! MmmmAHHHH!" To Coral it felt like someone was stabbing knives into her back and vagina. It felt like the baby was tearing her intestines.

"Good job! The head is almost out! Two more big pushes and you should have a baby in your arms Coroline!"

"Stella... I... I... I love you."

"I love you too." Stella replies. Ryker came rushing over. He was worried and wanted to see what was going on.

"Ryker. I love ya too buddy. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! OWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHH! Mmm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS SO BAD!! OWWWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Your almost there babe. One more push and the head should be out!"

"STELLA JUST GET HER OUT!!! IT HURTS TO MUCH!" Ryker was now right next to coral. She was in tears. He moved over to Stella's side. The head was showing. It looked like it had a ways to go though. "Are you sure there's only one?"

"YES!" Coral and Stella screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!! OWWWWWWWWWW! *squeal* (note: I physically can't write how much pain this caused her.) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ryker looked again. The head still wasn't out. It was almost there though.

" are you sure she's fully dilated?" Ryker questioned.

"Yes if anything she's past fully dilated."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OOOOWWWWWWWWW!! I CANT DO THIS MUCH LONGER!!"

"Your almost there Coral."

"I CANT DO THIS!! IM NOT STRONG ENOUGH!!!" Coroline said sobbing. It was clear that this hurt her a lot. She was bleeding a lot and ryker was scared that he was gonna lose her.

"you will get through this. I promise." Stella announced. Coroline started to contract again. This time, she kept quiet. He could tell she was having a contraction because he stomach looked bigger and she was bleeding more. Stella was watching and could tell she was about to actually have Maddison.

"Coroline you need to push next time. I don't wanna lose you or the baby..." Stella announced, crying. Ryker Could tell that she meant it.

"O-okay...it hurts so much!" Coral remarked. She pulled her legs away from Stella and curled herself into a ball again on the floor.

"Coroline, open your legs!"

"OWWW! Mmmmmmmmm...! OWWWWWWW!! STELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" She opened her legs and the baby's head was almost there.

"One more push!" Stella said getting Coral back into position.

"Stella i can't. I'm not ready for this! We're supposed to do this in the hos- OW OW OW! AHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWW!!! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm AHHHHHH! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"The head is out!!" Stella said congratulating her," two big pushes and she'll be here!"

"Stella is she actually coming out?"

"Yes! She's almost out!"

"I can't push anymore!" She said tears still running down her face.

"Yes you can!" Ryker said trying to encourage her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

"Waaa waaaa" "

It was the full video. He took the envelope and the picture and went out to Stella's place next store. Coroline answered the door.

"Ryker! I'm sorry I snapped at you. Come in please!" Ryker noticed something about coral. It had been about two months since he last saw coral. And it had been 2 months since he got 'Emily'.

"So how's your daughter?"

"Oh... Maddison...well um. She's missing." Ryker was shocked and looked at her immediately.

"What?!?! Omg! For how long?!" He said in shock.

"Well umm the day after we found out. So about 2 months ago.?"

"You found out what?" Ryker questioned.

"Well... I'm pregnant again!" Coral said holding her stomach," It was a difficult proses, but it worked!"

"Really that's great! Anyways, I came here about this," Ryker held out the picture. The picture got Stella's attention.

"Where did you get that?!" She blurted out.

"Well, Jack adopted a little girl, her name is Emily, and well jack somehow got it." Ryker explained," I think she had it with her."

"What does Emily look like?" Coroline asked cautiously. Ryker looked at his feet.

"Well, she has long brownish hair, freckles, blue/green eyes, somewhat pale, and that's about it." He looked up from his feet. Stella was wide eyed, and Coroline had her hands up to her mouth.

"Do...Do you think you could bring her over?" Coral asked.

"I don't know. I'll try!" Ryker said standing up and exiting the house. Ryker walked over to the house entered it and was immediately greeted by Emily grabbing his leg. This was followed by jack running down the stairs.

"Oh hi hunny." Jack said a little startled.

"So Jack, I'm gonna take Emily shopping with me. Is that okay?" Ryker asked, a little scared.

"Yes of course! Just be back soon." Jack replied. Ryker looked at Emily and held his hand out. She jumped back. Then slowly grabbed his hand. The walked out and they started walking toward the mall. Then when Jack wasn't looking he ran over to Corals. He knocked on the door. Stella answered.

" oh hey! So this is-" Stella froze at the sight of Emily," COROLINE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Coroline ran into the room. She took one look at Emily and ran over to her.

"MADDISON!" She screamed picking up Emily


	9. Anote

So I wanted to give an explanation of why I haven't done anything in a while.

———————————————————————

I was almost done with chapter 9-10 when my phone broke. I couldn't do anything on the screen. I had everything saved on my notes app and it got erased. So I had to start all over on my new phone I got yesterday. Thanks for understanding.

️Coroline/Arianne

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

••••


	10. Chapter9

"M-Maddison? This is Emily..." Ryker said looking at 'Emily' then back at Stella.

"Daddy?" 'Emily' said looking at Ryker. Stella and Coroline looked at each other, then 'Emily', then Ryker. (From here on I'm gonna write Maddison or Maddie as Emily. If Ryker is talking to Jack it will be written as 'Emily')

"'E-Emily... I'm not daddy..." Ryker said starting to tear up.

"Daddy, this is mommy." Maddison said pointing to Coroline who was on her knees next to Maddie.

"Maddison, baby, Ryker isn't daddy. Me and Stella are your mommy's." Coral said trying not to blurt out that this was Maddie.

"Your mommy and this is daddy," Maddison said pointing at Coral then at Ryker," KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

Ryker, Coroline, and Stella were shocked. This was a very awkward situation to Ryker and Coroline, since she had kissed him twice, once in front of her...

"Maddison-" Stella started. Coral got up and walked to Ryker.

"I'm gonna kiss you for a singular second." Coral whispered," only to make her happy..."

"O...okay..." Ryker whispered back. Coral took her head away from his ear and looked at him, then at Stella and mouthed 'just to make her happy' and Stella mouthed 'okay' back. Coroline put her hands on the sides of his face. She leaned in and kissed him, on the lips. After about 3 seconds she pushed away and ran to the bathroom. Maddison was happy but a little confused. Ryker was confused why she ran to the bathroom, but also felt something in his heart that didn't feel right.

"Is...is she okay?" Ryker questioned in a worried tone looking at Stella.

"Maybe you triggered her morning

Sickness?" Stella started. Ryker was now sitting next to them. "Do you wanna-"

"That's a good idea. But do I take Maddie with me or-" he responded looking over at Maddison then back into the bathroom.

"T...Take her with you. Well visit. Just text us when."

"Okay. E-Maddison?"

"Yes?" She said looking up at him.

"Let's go."

"Okay! Love you mommy!"

Oct. 16. 2017


	11. Chapter10

"Hey I'm home-" Jack started he looked into the guest bedroom and saw Ryker hug Coroline. Then Ryker asked Coral

"How far along?" And she responded with

" 3 months I think?" Ryker got to eye level with he stomach, gave it a peck and put a hand on it. He stayed for a bit in that position then hugged her again.

"What. The. Fuck" Ryker and Coral froze.

"Jack? I didn't here you come in." Ryker said nervously. He stepped back away from Coral.

"Ryker. Are you having an affair?"

"What?! NO!"

"Jack RYKER DISNT GET ME PREGNANT!!" She started," well in a way he did.."she spoke to herself.

"WHAT THE FUCK RYKER!" Jack screamed getting closer to Coral.

"Jack YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!!" Coral screamed pushing herself farther away from him. Jack turned to Ryker and looked at him with a look that said 'what-does-she-mean?'

"Well when we were at the hospital. I told Stella if she ever needed a favor-"

"Don't tell me you-" Jack started looking back and fourth between the two.

"NO NEVER!!" They responded in unison.

"Well why?"

"Well... Maddison went missing 2 1/5 months ago."

"RYKER WHERES EMILY?!?"

"she's-" he started

"SHES WITH HER MOTHER!" Coroline interrupted. Jack kicked her right in the stomach right there.

"STELLA IS NOT THE MOTHER!" Ryker proceeded to smack Jack.

"What the hell Jack!" He yelled running over to Coroline who was now on the floor half way to the fetus position."she came here for comfort! She thought she was having a miscarriage!"

"Hey babé. You weren't at the house so I figured you were here. Hi Jack. Wait. Jack?" She looked over in his direction. "OMG COROLINE!! WHAT HAPPENED!" She dropped everything and ran to her wife's side putting corals head on her knees. Coral was now unconscious. She felt for a pulse. "Help me get her on the bed and call 911... NOW"

He did as instructed and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My- my friend. She's unconscious!" He said worriedly.

(O-operator. R-Ryker s-Stella J-Jack )

O: please calm down sir.

R: DONT TELL ME TO CALM THE FK DOWN!

S: Ryker get that blanket!

O: sir what's your address?

R: 110 Cocoanut Grove 30189

0: theirs an officer on the way.

R: tsm

(O-officer 1 O2: officer 2 M/E: Maddison c:Coroline)

knock knock*

R: Jack GET THE DOOR.

J: okay calm down.

R: *stands up* BITCH DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!

O: I got a 911 from this address

R: YES! Over here!

O2: do you need help?

O.what happened

R. Well we got into an altercation here with my husband and it ended with him kicking Caroline to the floor

O.OK what's her full name

R.erm

S. Coroline Rose Parker Jones

O. OK date of birth

S. 04-28- 1996 she's 23

O. Can I see Miss Jones?

S. Yes right here

O.into speaker* I need an EMT fire and rescue to 110 Coconut Grove 30189

E/m.daddy?

R. Yes

E/m what's wrong with mommy?

R. Well Mommy is sleeping

O2. Not to interrupt but who are her parents?

R. Well you see she's Corolines daughter

02\. And who is her father

R. I DK ask Stella brown hair

5 Emts came. 1 was driving do you have the stretcher one had a breathing mask and one had the IV in the ambulance. They got Coroline onto the stretcher and said only one person can come...


End file.
